Mirta
Mirta is girl who stood out quite prominently from the other witches of Cloud Tower. She can produce pictures from emotions. Her sweet and shy nature made her a target of ridicule and scorn there, except for her roommate and childhood friend, Lucy. Mirta doesn't think the fairies are bad and even attempts to help Bloom on one occasion. At the end of Season One, she transfers to Alfea College, where it is unclear whether she is truly fairy or witch, as she grows wings, but tends to revert to dark magic upon occasion. Personality Profile Mirta is a sweet and shy girl who would rather have fairies and witches all get along. Her personality is similar to Flora's, with a good head on her shoulders. At Cloud Tower, Mirta wasn't fitting in, though she was nice to everyone else there. Mirta's biggest value is friendship, as she had said on instance that her favorite witch spell was a friendship spell who gives people their very own best friend. Her friendship seems to be contagious because Lucy and Amaryl seem to be more friendly to the Winx since they know her. Mirta's closest friends are Lucy, Flora, Amaryl and Kimmy; she doesn't have a pixie yet but she could bond with Zing or Jolly who both like her. She has grown more cheerful throughout the series as she develops more friendship with the fairies of Alfea. She doesn't have any love interest. Even if Mirta (like Flora) is afraid easily, she is also very selfless, as showed in season 1 when she stood between a hurt Bloom and the Trix; or when she told Flora to no worry about her and go help the others against the nightmare monster; or in season 3 when she went to Cloud Tower without her roommates nor being transformed in order to find out what happened to Lucy. In one issue of the comic, Mirta is shown to work in Magix as a barber saying that it is in order to make money in case she will not become a fairy, since it was prior of Layla's joining the Winx because she wasn't there, it is between the events of seasons one and two. Seasons Season 1 For interfering in the Trix's business, she is transformed into a pumpkin for the second half of the first season. Flora keeps the pumpkin in her room and takes care of it, trying several times to turn her back. By the end of the first season, she is turned back into a girl by Flora and becomes a transfer student to Alfea. Season 2 While not as prominent as storywise, Mirta still manages to make several appearances in this season. She seems to fit better in Alfea than in Cloud Tower, mainly because she can sometimes been seen with Amaryl, Kimmy, and Ahisa, and she is part of Layla's dance show with Francis at Musa's concert. She makes her next appearance due to going to Cloud Tower with the Winx Club. While visiting Lucy, she finds herself caught up in yet another battle with the Trix. Season 3 She is seen in Winx form in the 10th episode of the third season but not in the 11th. Like some other fairies It is currently unknown how and when exactly she has transformed for the first time; and because she didn't transform in later episode, it is possible that she could transform in the end of the second season or maybe she didn't want to or cannot transform at Cloud Tower. Secret of the Lost Kingdom In the first movie, Mirta is featured a couple of times. When Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna and Layla are graduating, she cheers them on. When Mandragora attacks Alfea, she starts taking down one of her monsters bravely with fairy powers and after with witch powers but Professor Wizgiz finishes it more comically. After that she appears, with the teachers, pixies, and fairies to restore Alfea after the battle. Appearance 'Civilian' Mirta is a pale girl with grey eyes and short burgundy hair that has a long blue streak in it, with a few beads separating it from the rest of her hair . Her general(and only, so far) outfit has a punk goth style to it. She wears a frayed white shirt with a pumpkin decal in the middle, a gray shirt underneath that shirt, and a black vest that covers both. Her black skirt has a gray layer to it and is helded up by two belts, white and dark red respectively. She wears dark red leggings underneath the skirt. Finally, her black boots are knee-high with grey straps on them. She accessorizes with grey arm cuffs. 'Fairy Transformation' Her fairy outfit is a pink top with blue spaghetti straps and a matching skirt as well as blue boots and blue-black gloves. Her wings are pale purple and pale pink and are very similar to a butterfly. List of Mirta's spells Illusion Delusion: Appearing in episode 14 of the 1st season, it is a witch spell that can create nearly real looking illusions. Wave of Compression: Seen in the first movie, it is a dark purple beam that Mirta fires at an invading monster. It appears to be fairy magic since there is no dark aura surrounding Mirta. While it didn't do much damage, the spell did manage to hurt the monster. "By the powers of darkness, I order...": An incomplete, dark spell spoken in the first movie in which a dark aura does surround her. Mirta didn't get to complete it due to Professor Wizgiz helpful(and funnier) interruption and warning of not using witch magic. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Winx Category:Witches Category:Girls